verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Primussupremus/Recursively defining larger and larger verses.
Here I am going to describe a hiearchy of verses starting from the smallest system ( sub quantum) to the limit of these systems the all encompassing Box. Before I move on I need to describe what I mean by something being sub quantum, in a general sense this means being smaller than the fundemental building blocks of our universe and possibly all universes. So if the strings are the fundemental building blocks of matter at the planck scale then a structure that is sub quantum would be on scales less than 1.6*10-35m or 1 planck length. I have decided to call the building block that makes up the cosmic strings quantum pixels as are shaped like pixels with the only difference being that they exist in 11+ dimensions not 2. The fundemental building blocks of these quantum pixels are structures called negative pixels as they can only exist in negative dimensional spaces. The hiearchy of sub quantum structures continues on until you eventually get to omega pixels these are tiny pixels that are below all pixels indexed by a natural number. To better explain this suppose cosmic strings are equal to n(0) in the pixel hiearchy then n(1) would be the quantum pixels. Based on this information we can assume that the larger the index value of n is the smaller the structure will be. We lable transfinite pixel value indexes with a t instead of an n like so t(0)=omega pixels , t(1)= omega+1 pixels , t(omega)=omega2 pixels and so on and so forth. The limit to these omega pixel structures are epsilon naught structures these are structures on the level of t(omega^omega^omega^omega^omega^omega^omega......(n omega's). The next value of t in the sequence of recursively smaller structures is episilon 1 after that it is episilon1+1 then episilon 1+2 and so on. After we get past all the epislon numbers we come to another limit ordinal the fefermann scutte ordinal , after this extremely large countable ordinal is reached we get to another limit ordinal called the small veblen ordinal. After the small veblen ordinal comes the large veblen ordinal and after that comes Bachmann Howard ordinal. Beyond this are the ordinals of infinite chess chess played on a countably infinite board with no edges this is also known as unbounded chess as there are exactly 0 bounds ( edges). The limit to these computable ordinals is something called the church kleene ordinal anything below this in the pixel hiearchy can't be computed using any known system of mathematics. You eventually reach the large cardinal numbers such as Alef omega and Alef of episilon 0 at this level there is indeed no way of describing it in any system of logic created by any civilization within the known universe. After passing through all the transfinite cardinals you reach another level called the trans transfinite level ,this is to transfinite as transfinite is to finite. The absolute index of this hiearchy of pixels absolute infinity can't be reach by anyone in the entire hyperverse exept maybe omniponent beings. So we can conclude that T(absolute infinity)= the limit of all fundemental structures in any verse. To save time as well as well as space I am just going to focus on structures at the level of cosmic strings and above as anything below cosmic strings is very difficult to describe. #Cosmic strings are the fundemental building blocks of matter they exist on the scale of 1.6*10-35m or on the planck scale. Strings can be either closed or open resulting in the creation of various particles which in turn form the basis for nearly all structures in reality. Each string vibrates on a different frequency resulting in the universe we see arround us. #After that you get to very small subatomic particles like protons and electrons. #Beyond this are the structures on scale of atoms and single cells. #Next comes structures that are barely visible to the human eye such as individual grains of sand. #After this are very small structures on the scale of the thickness of a single hair. #This level is the level of small objects such as pins or small coins. #This is the level of playind cards and other structures of a similar size. # The level of footballs (for americans that's soccer). #Human level 1m-2.5m based on the fact that the tallest people are generally around 8ft. #Very large human scale 2m-3m this would be where Robert Wadlow would fit in. #This would be at the level of large animals such as elephants and giraffes. #Larger animals such as Whales and medium sized dinosaurs. #The size of the Blue whale to hypothetical animals that could have existed long ago. #typical skyscraper level 100-300m #Large skyscraper level 700-1km #Large mountains such as mount everest up to marathon level or roughly 42km. #The distance travelled in extremely long races such as ultra marathons. #Small asteroid level to small moon level. #Large asteroid level to large moon level. #Typical scale of dwarf planets such as pluto. #Scale of small planets that could be classified as dwarf planets but are too large to be classified as one. #Structures on the scale of most planets in the solar system like the Earth this includes jupiter level structures. #The typical scale of stellar objects like the sun. #Large stellar objects on the scale of the largest known star UY Scuti. #Structures on the scale of solar systems. #Structures on the scale of galaxies all the way up to the largest known galaxy IC 1101. #This is the level of super clusters and similar multi galactic level structures. #The observable universe this is the part of the universe that scientists have directly observed anything beyond this point is very difficult to describe. #The entire universe this means everything within the chaotic inflation model of everything a model of inflation which basically states that at the beginning of everything (the big bang) the universe expanded at a collossal speed causing various pocket universes to be created this was so to keep the net entropy of the universe at a fixed point. The remaining entropy was distributed around the other pocket universes thus causing the universe we live in to have its entropy level. #The multiverse this is the set of all universes because of its vast size of which it is possible to be countably infinite there must exist every version of the universe including universes where 0/0 is defined unless this is a fixed concept that can't be changed. #The metaverse the set of all multiverses. #The omniverse the set of multiverses. You continue through even larger structures until you get to the limit of them all the Box this is the limit to the size of all structures as anything beyond the Box can't be so as it will still exist within side the Box. In fact the Box itself is contained by another Box which is itself contained by the Box. Although the Box is to the t(absolute infinity) but on the positive scale I still believe that there must exist something beyond the Box itself, I have decided to call this hypothetical structure the canvas as like an empty canvas its meaning is given by the Artist who makes a mark on it. I hope you enjoyed this if you have any questions please feel free to ask me. Category:Blog posts